Devices used for the connection of printed circuit boards to other devices are known in the art, such as, for example, connecting device described in published Patent Application No. JP-A-7-226573. As it can be seen from FIG. 5, the connecting device of the '226573 application has a housing 120 that receives a printed circuit board 100. Contacts 122 are arranged in the housing 120 and engage conductive pads 102 made along the edge of the printed circuit board 100 when the card is inserted into the housing. The housing 120 is electrically connected to another printed circuit board or other device.
However, in this method, the contacts have a complicated configuration to impart elasticity and resilience necessary to maintain reliable connection with the pads. In addition, grooves 124, 126 must be made in the housing in order to accommodate the printed circuit board, which results in a higher cost of production.
Therefore, considerations were given to various methods of connecting contacts to a printed circuit board 100, including surface mounting technique, insertion of contacts in openings provided in other printed circuit boards, soldering, etc. However, insertion of the front ends of contacting sections in openings made in other printed circuit boards is difficult owing to irregularities in their positions.